Hawthorn
Hawthorn is a deer who is King Aspen's younger brother, Bramble's uncle and also the Jinchuriki living in Thicket who has Eight-Tails inside of him. Personality Hawthorn is very proud of his own power and also very proud of who he is. He can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, demanding respect from others and asks to be called "Lord Jinchūriki" and his tailed beast be called "Lord Eight-Tails". King Aspen has noted that Hawthorn is not the type of deer to work with the strategies created by others and that he would only bring chaos into a battlefield. The king also notes that he is the only being that Hawthorn will listen to, as he is able to keep him in check. Despite everything, Hawthorn knows talent when he sees it, and respects those with it. The primary example is when he praised Ulysses after their fight, stating he was one of the strongest adversaries he had ever fought. Hawthorn has a very close relationship with his older brother, King Aspen. According to Blackthorn, the reason behind him becoming a jinchūriki was for the sake of his brother, even if it meant being shunned by the other deer. He didn't complain, and was always cheerful and determined. Due to the fact that he was confined to the kingdom very soon after his brother assumed office and made the kingdom's guardian, Hawthorn desperately wished for a vacation and was even ready to fake his capture for one. When his brother and guards learned that Hawthorn was not captured by the Lord of Chaos, they immediately guessed his intentions and were not surprised by it, though they were very displeased. This lead to him receiving his brother's rage as punishment. Hawthorn also tends to hoof bump with others, what serves as a means of communication of sorts, with others without the need to speak. However, when someone close to him is in danger, Hawthorn has no qualms about putting himself at risk to save them, if necessary, as seen when he prioritized the safety of his friend Birch over confronting Kelp head-on when he confronted his entourage. This caring nature differentiates him from a typical jinchuriki, most of whom are cynical and uncaring towards others due to their circumstances. However, it was hinted that his past as a jinchuriki may not have been unlike Star's, since Blackthorn claimed that being a fellow jinchūriki, Hawthorn understands what Star went through. He has a casual relationship with Eight-Tails, frequently engaging in friendly conversation with it, even sitting upon its nose when not in combat. Hawthorn is also very kind and compassionate, having befriended all the giant animals on the Wild Isle which may indicate that he has a liking for animals. Hawthorn is shown to have taken a liking to Star Knight during their time together, even supporting his desire to join the war after getting past Night Light, based on what he learned about Star while training him and knowing that there would be no point trying to stop him. Skills He has the skills of a deer. Like any deer, his antlers can be use to form a pownder that can be used to revitalize the forest. As a Jinchuriki, he has a massive energy reserve and stamina, enough to fight throughout an entire day, even while fully transformed. Hawthorn is a jinchūriki of Eight-Tails, and has achieved complete control of his tailed beast, becoming a perfect jinchūriki. Despite being forbidden from transforming by his brother, he disregards this either when training or fighting strong opponents. While Hawthorn can easily access and utilize the first and second phase transformations, his most powerful form is the Tailed Beast Mode. Hawthorn can also regenerate any of Eight-Tails’ tentacles if they are lost. Hawthorn can also partially transform parts of his body to resemble those Eight-Tails’ without a chakra cloak or quickly forming all eight tentacles on his back. These partial transformations can be used for various offensive, defensive, or supplementary purposes. Because he has a strong relationship with the Tailed Beast, he can aid Hawthorn by disturbing his aura to dispel any kind illusion spell, resembling a willing partnership more so than actual dominance. Hawthorn's fighting style consists of fast unpredictable movement with his horns. He is also durable enough to withstand being electrocuted by Ulysses, even with his power combined with the one of his clones. Hawthorn is capable of using light nature, displaying the ability to flow lightning-natured energy through his horns to increase the tips’ cutting power. He is also capable of fusing water and darkness natures to create ink nature, that belongs to Eight-Tails, what stems from the latter’s “octopus” trait. With it, Hawthorn is capable of blinding his opponents. He also possesses sharp wit, as shown when he used magic to switch places with one of Eight-Tails' tentacle so he could escape Ulysses. Relationships Family Description in the Saga Background Since the age of five, Hawthorn started to train to be as strong as his older brother. He has also been best friends with Blackthorn, whom he always greeted with a hoof bump. After Larch, Aspen and Hawthorn's cousin and the former jinchyyriki of Eight-Tails, lost control and killed Blackthorn's father along with others on that day, Hawthorn was chosen as his next jinchūriki, although Aspen didn't agree with that. Soon afterwards, Hawthorn suffered from similar prejudices against jinchuriki, not too different from that the inhabitants of the Light Kingdom and the oasis of the pony-panthers had against Star Knight and Strongpaw respectively. However, he kept smiling and pushed himself to be the best jinchuriki that he could be, so that his brother wouldn't be hurt politically as the king of Thicket. After his father's death, Blackthorn tried to kill Hawthorn, believing that Hawthorn's death would also kill Eight-Tails and avenge his late father, but Hawthorn stopped him easily, and despite the attempt on his life, bore him no ill will, which led Blackthorn to not speak to Hawthorn as a friend for twenty-five years out of shame. Hawthorn would later train with his brother on an island, where there he would find the Waterll of Truth. There he learned how to control Eight-Tails in a amazingly short period of time. Some time since then, much like Star, Hawthorn has become beloved in Thicket as the kingdom's hero. When Aspen became king, he forbade Hawthorn from fully transforming into the Eight-Tails and restricted him from leaving the kingdom, saying instead that he would become the guardian of the kingdom and attack from within its limits, to protect him from meeting the same fate as their father. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “Lord Hawthorn, the Perfect Jinchuriki”, when relaxing after training, Hawthorn is confronted by Ulysses. He was immediately attacked by him, who tries to use his light nature against Hawthorn, but, by using his horns and also light nature, the Jinchuriki is able to gain the advantage. But then, by using two clones, Ulysses is able to strike him, but he became bored with the fight and tried to leave, however he is tracked by Ulysses due to some of his lightning being in Hawthorn’s body. With escape not an option, B entered his first phase form and attacked Ulysses. He is able to elude him and then catch him in an illusion spell, which Eight-Tails helps Hawthorn break out of, allowing Hawthorn to hit the unaware Ulysses with a deadly blow, blasting a hole in Ulysses’ chest, mortally wounding him. However, the Lord of Chaos’ darkness begins to heal him and so, deciding to finish things off, Hawthorn fully transformed into his tailed beast. He then fired a blast, which is defended by a dark defense created by Ulysses. He then uses the power of blacklight nature on Hawthorn, which makes him rampage in pain and almost crushes Ulysses with one of his tentacles, but he severes the tentacle with a blacklight laser. After that, he is taken by Ulysses. In “Star Knight’s Next Step”, Hawthorn is brought by Ulysses to the Lord of Chaos. It’s revealed in “The First Callenge” that what the villains thought to be Hawthorn was actually one of Eight-Tails’ tentacles. It seems Ulysses was unaware that Hawthorn left behind a decoy to escape the capture. In “The Power of the Regents”, free from his confinement to Thicket, he advances to take some vacations, even with Eight-Tails’ warnings to not do that. In “Octopus VS Kelpie”, Hawthorn goes visit his friend Birch so they can have fights with their horns. In the midst of this, Hawthorn was found by Kelp. While Birch attacked him, Hawthorn struck from behind with his light-imbued horns. Not only was Kelp able to block their attacks with Shark Skin, but Hawthorn's light disappeared when it makes contact. Hawthorn entered the first phase form and attempts to kick him, but his energy shroud disappeared too. Birch realised that Shark Skin was absorbing Hawthorn's energy. Hawthorn entered a seven-tailed first phase and attacked Kelp again but Shark Skin absorbs most of his energy. Upon realizing that Shark Skin could only absorb six tails at a time, Hawthorn entered a second phase form and created energy-bones to use in a more powerful attack. Kelp was badly damaged and Shark Skin was only able to absorb his second phase energy, returning Hawthorn to a first phase form. Shark Skin used the energy it absorbed from Hawthorn to heal Kelp, who quickly merged with Shark Skin and created a dome of water around them. Hawthorn tried to get Birch out of the dome before they drown, but the water dome moved with Kelp. Hawthorn drew Kelp away from Birch, in order to force him to release him to pursue Hawthorn. Once he was free, Hawthorn confronted Kelp, only for Kelp to render all of Hawthorn's counterattacks ineffective and slowly absorb his energy all the while. When Hawthorn lost consciousness, Kelp dissipated the water dome. To prevent Hawthorn from escaping, Kelp tried to cut off his legs with Shark Skin. However, it had grown fond of Hawthorn's tailed beast energy during the battle and betrayed Kelp; in addition to not letting Kelp harm Hawthorn, it transferred some of the energy it stole back to him. Kelp kicked it away and tried to cut off Hawthorn's legs with a water blade, but Aspen and his bodyguards arrived to stop him, having noticed Kelp's water dome. Shark Skin continued to replenish Hawthorn's reserves, allowing Hawthorn and Aspen to attack together with a light charged horn attack to decapitate Kelp. Aspen then reprimanded Hawthorn for running away. In “The Key of the Seal”, when Hawthorn, his brother and the bodyguards return to the capital, Hawthorn now carrying Shark Skin, they are greeted by Fyr and Bramble at the castle. Bramble asks Hawthorn about Shark Skin. They all were unaware that Kelp, having faked his death, was hiding inside Shark Skin to gather intel on Thicket and the alliance. In “The Regents’ Decision”, Hawthorn attends a meeting with his brother’s council because of the upcoming war, but he is revealed to be distracted. In “True Self”, Hawthorn arrives to the Wild Isle before Golden Paladin and Star Knight, what allows him to defend fellow jinchuriki Star from the island's giant squid when he arrived. Shortly after this, Star approached Hawthon for help gaining control of the Nine-Tails. Hawthorn refused, having noticed an evil within Star, something he shares with Eight-Tails later. In "Hawthorn and Blackthorn", when the squid attacked Blachtorn, Hawthorn came to his aid. After the squid was subdued, Blackthorn asked Hawthorn why he saved him, despite surely knowing about Blackthorn's earlier attempt on his life. Hawthorn's reaction was to act like it had never happened, and did not hesitate to reconcile with Blackthorn. In "Facing Nine-Tails", after observing the reunion between Hawthorn and Blackthorn, Star was able to overcome his inner hatred. With it vanquished, Hawthorn took him to the secret temple behind the Waterfall of Truth, to allow him to battle the Nine Tails for control of his chakra. When Star first opened the seal and released the Nine-Tails, Hawthorn tried to help him contain the tailed beast. His abilities were limited while in Star's subconscious and he was only able to block a blast from the Nine-Tails before being knocked out of the fight. In “Revealing the Spy”, Star eventually emerged victorious and communicated all that he went through to Hawthorn with a hoof-bump. Star then demonstrated his new control of the Nine-Tails, allowing him to expose Kelp's presence. Kelp fled with Shark Skin and Hawthorn pursued him. Shark Skin tried to return to Hawthorn, allowing Kelp an opportunity to absorb his energy. In "The Submission of the General of Death", he is seen with Star and the others when the Wild Isle is turned upside down by Pandora and Rothbart. In “The Strange Disease”, to keep Star occupied, Hawthorn started helping him gain control of his new Nine-Tails Mode, first by having him use his magic to stack blocks in a perfect column. In "The War Begins", after Star finishes stacking the blocks, Hawthorn tells him it is time for their final lesson. In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", when Star mastered this, they moved on to transforming into the Nine-Tails. The Nine-Tails would not cooperate with Star on this, leaving him unable to use the Tailed Beast Ball. They instead decided to practice with Star's standard spells to see how the Nine-Tails' energy affected them. Star began with his Spiraling Sphere, which Hawthorn recognised as being based on the Tailed Beast Ball. He encouraged him to focus on mastering the Spiraling Sphere in this new form. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", Hawthorn is overseeing Star's progress when the latter senses Gavin using Nine-Tails' energy. In "Star Knight Marches to the War", Star Knight tells to Hawthorn the fact that he felt Nine-Tail's energy elsewhere. Hawthorn tried to convince him that it was nothing, determined to keep Star in the training room so he wouldn't find out about the war. He nevertheless let Star leave to go to the bathroom, unaware that it was a lie from Star. When Star didn't return, Hawthorn went looking for him, but instead found Night Light, Star having found out about the war, and headed off to try and stop it. Night Light requested that Hawthorn protected Naruto, what he agreed, and went after Star. When the Eight-Tails protested, Hawthorn reminded him that they were still training, and stated that real world experience would always be faster than training. He caught up to Star and the two teamed up to break through the Self-Repairing Barrier to escape from the island. They then headed for the battlefield. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", he is accompanying Star along the way. In "Convincing King Aspen", while en route, they were intercepted by Aspen and Celestia. Hawthorn tried to convince his brother to let them pass, promising to keep Star safe from the villains. Aspen was not convinced by his words and, when Star promised to use force to escape, the Aspen threatened to kill him. Hawthorn blocks the latter's attack and informed his brother that he must be willing to harm both of them. Aspen claimed to have no problem with this but Hawthorn, unbelieving, bumped hooves with him to remind him of all they had been through together. Hawthorn further stated that since Aspen became the king, he has failed to see Hawthorn's development in strength, and has therefore underestimated him. Still unconvinced, both he and Star tried to combat him but struggle doing so as Aspen manages to fight them off. Hawthorn and Aspen later simultaneously hit each other with their respective horns, with Hawthorn overpowering his brother. Hawthorn explained how he overpowered Aspen; his true strength, along with Star's, came from the ones that believed in them, not just the beasts inside of them. Aspen eventually pushed Hawthorn out of the way and activated his lightning aura again, seemingly intending to kill Star. Star dodged Aspen, who revealed that he attacked in order to test Star. Impressed, he and Celestia let them pass. In "Star Enters the Battle", Hawthorn and Star later encountered several guards who told that they were to return to headquarters as back-up. Before they could continue however, Star attacked him revealing that they were transformed enemies much to Hawthorn's shock. After taking out a few of the clones, Hawthorn watched on with amazement and pride as Star took out the enemy, while noting that in response to Star's Tailed Beast Energy mode the clones were turning into trees in the same manner he affected Golden Paladin's steel nature at the Tailed Beast Temple. Later while Star arrived just in time to save two guards from Glen's onslaught, he had a conversation with one of his fellow deer before setting out once again. In "The Remorseful Villains", Star and Hawthorn encounter Pandora and Scorpan. They battle them and, in the middle of it, Pandora comes in contact with Star's eyes' power and is released from Gentle Light's control. She then helps Star and Hawthorn to fight Scorpan and eventually release him from Gentle Light's control as well. In "Paradox", Hawthorn was later scolded by Eight-Tails for taking too long to sharpen his horns and for letting Star go ahead of them. When Star's clone contacts them mentally, wanting help for fighting the reincarnated King Alder, he asked Hawthorn to let him speak to Eight-Tails to which Hawthorn refused while sharpening his horns. However, the clone still got to speak to the beast because it could overhear mentally. In "The Other Jinchuriki", Hawthorn was met by Blackthorn, on orders by Aspen to aid Hawthorn. Soon afterwards, they were met by the surpise appearance of the reincarnated Larch. To their further surprise, Larch still possessed the ability to access Eight-Tails's cloak and enter the second phase. Caught off guard by this, the controlled Larch launched a Tailed Beast Bomb at them. Shark Skin however acted first and consumed the blast. Hawthorn then entered the second phased and clashed with his predecessor. Not understanding how this is possible, Eight-Tails asked Larch how he can still use his power. Larch explained that his sudden rampage from years ago was in fact orchestrated by Chrysalis who harvested some of Eight-Tails' severed horn during the chaos. Larch also explained that the said genetic material was used as a medium to recreate Eight-Tails' power. Seeing that Larch's powers and immortal body was too much for him to handle alone, Hawthorn decided to retreat. Blackthorn tried to help, only to be defeated quickly. Seeing Blackthorn in trouble, Hawthorn quickly counterattacked to save his foalhood friend. Shocked that Hawthorn had actually found true friends who accept him for who and what he is, Larch realised that Hawthorn had in fact found what Larch could not to become a fully-realised jinchuki. Happy to see that Hawthorn had found his own happiness and succeed where he could not, Larch was able to break free from the curse and return to the afterlife. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Hawthorn is finally able to catch up with Star Knight. In "The Regents Assemble", Hawthorn and Star meet with the General of Chaos and the reincarnated beings. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", after a short skirmish with the other jinchūriki, and conversing with Eight-Tails about the jinchuriki and Gigi's fate, Hawthorn enquired about Tirek that Star was speaking of. Looking on smiling as Star told the General of Chaos that it wasn't all bad living with a tailed beast inside them, he declared that he would go first before staring in shock as the other jinchuriki began their tailed beast transformations. Shocked that they still had their tailed beast skills, Hawthorn attacked Silver Mist head-on nonetheless. After she dodged several of his and Shark Skin's attacks, Star informed him of the shared field of vision that they possessed. Catching Star, Hawthorn fled the vicinity after seeing Gigi unleash her Mouse Hairball Spell. Clashing with her while escaping, he was able to land a somewhat shallow attack on her that immediately begins repairing. This opportunity however, allowed Hawthorn to see where the General of Chaos had implanted the black rods in his slaves. After Star's attempt to destroy the rod in Black Granite's chest was thwarted, Hawthorn agreed with Eight-Tails that the forest was too much of a hindrance for them and transformed into Eight-Tails to level the entire forest. Hawthorn immediately moved to seal the revived jinchuriki but it was unsuccessful as the General of Chaos caused the jinchuriki to enter second phase states. As they began counter-attacking, Hawthorn and Star tried to fend them off, but began feeling the pressures of fighting six powerful opponents. Hawthorn was attacked by a fully transformed Vapour Fist, who gored him with his horns and sent him flying, seemingly knocking him unconscious. After Hawthorn came to, he asked Eight-Tails if he was all right to which it replied that they were both wounded. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", after the General of Chaos lost total control over the Five-Tails and restrained it with a chakra chain, Hawthorn attempted to crush him within Eight-Tails' fist, but the General simply slipped trough it. As the Five-Tails was being subdued, Hawthorn and the Eight-Tails asked Star if he had also heard Five-Tails' voice and the Eight-Tails then lamented that seeing other tailed beasts treated that way naturally annoyed the rest of them. While Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tails were talking telepathically, Star suggested using clones to create a diversion and allow them to strike the General, Hawthorn urged Star not to as he would die due to the Nine-Tails sucking away his energy. However, Eight-Tails revealed that the Nine-Tails had seemingly stopped doing this for some time now due to Star's stable condition after using so much of the beasts' energy. He then got tossed away by a fully transformed Black Granite. In "Kurama's Thoughts", Hawthorn was impressed when Star managed to escape Son Goku's stomach using clones. In "A Team of Two", After Star successfully removed the black rod, Hawthorn watched on with shock as the beast was resealed into the Demonic Statue in the blink of an eye. As Star rallies, telling the beast and Hawthorn to get ready, he told him that he and Hawthorn would be take the front-line while Star acted as support because he was still unable to transform into the Nine-Tails. After Star told them it would be fine because they were a pair of duos, he wondered whether Kurama had finally come around. As the battle began, to Hawthorn's astonishment, Star assumed the form of his tailed beast before joining the fray. During Star's attack, Gyuki stopped the Three-Tails from attacking him, and also repelled another attack from the Five-Tails. After the Three-Tails freed itself from Gyuki's tentacles, they watched on as the five beasts prepared a collaborative Tailed Beast Bomb and Star prepared to negate the attack with one of his own. As Gyuki wondered if Star would be able to do it, Hawthorn told it that he almost did it during his training, but was sure that Star would be able to do it now. As the two Tailed Beast Bombs collided, Hawthorn grabbed Black Granite's body and protects himself from the after-effects of the attack as he noted that Star hit the base of the other attack allowing it fly into the air. He later congratulated Star on freeing the other beasts, before advancing behind Star, Blue and Shining prepared to fight the General of Chaos directly. In "The Promise of Victory", as Star mocked the General of Chaos with the information he had just learned, Hawthorn looked on smirking. In "The Fall of the Centaur", after the jinchuriki's corpses are enveloped in a light of sorts as the Reincarnation Curse is released, Hawthorn told Star that they had to pick up the pace to compete with Pandora and Scorpan's contribution. He is later seen mobilised beside Star, Shining and Blue as they prepare to assault the General of Chaos and the Demonic Statue. In "The Secret of the General of Chaos' Ability", while they regroup and discuss the gash in the General's helmet. Hawthorn uses the opportunity to attack the statue. Moving in with a punch, he declared that the statue was wide open. However, his attack was deflected by the General's Demonic Flame Barrier which burned his hand. Telling Star that he was okay, Hawthorn prepared to launch the strategy that Blue had developed. Holding all the ponies in his hands, Hawthorn threw the trio towards the General. When they regroup after the General's arm is hit by a seemingly unseen attack, Hawthorn listened to Blue's explanation of the General's spell. Hawthorn told Star that it still would not be easy to land an attack on an intangible pony. When Blue stated that their belief that the General was becoming intangible was incorrect, Hawthorn enquired how can that be. In "Ten-Tails' Revival", as the battle against the General continued, he shot multiple stakes at Gyuki and Hawthorn which are made to bind and suppress a tailed beasts power using his link to the Nothingness Realm. Incapable of assisting because of the stakes, Hawthorn is left to observe as Star successively breaks the General of Chaos' mask revealing his true identity as Hepheus. When Grogar arrives, Star used his tails to free him of the stakes, and threw them at the villains, however, they easily blocked the stakes with a barrier. Hepheus then told Grogar to handle Shining and Blue, while he dealt with Hawthorn and Star. As the battle with Hepheus ensued, Hawthorn was seemingly knocked to the ground, leading the beast to comment on Hepheus' power. When an injured Blue told them that was why Hepheus was worth fighting, the beast told Blue that he shouldn't be pushing himself so hard. As the battle waged on, he and Blue were restrained by Hepheus, before the General can land the finishing blow, he is intercepted by Star. After an attack from Blue sends the dark alicorn flying away from them, Hawthorn noted that Blue wasn't just acting tough. After breaking free of his constraints, Hawthorn warned Star that the wood could suppress a tailed beast's power before turning his attention to the statue. Forming a collaborative tailed beast ball with Star, Hawthorn fires it at the statue and believed it to be destroyed. Their celebration, however, was cut short when the smoke cleared and the Ten-Tails appeared on the battlefield. In "The Alliance Assemble", asking Kurama if it really wanted to fight that, Gyuki is told that it could not hide from the beast. Handing over Blue as per the fox's request, the two beast were attacked by the Ten-Tails surprising them with its speed. Ending up on either side of the beast, Hawthorn signals to Gyūki to fire the Continuous Tailed Beast Balls at the beast. When the smoke cleared, Gyūki was nowhere to be seen. It was later revealed, as B announced their strategy, that Kakashi had warped them right above the Ten-Tails to launch a Tailed Beast Ball at point-blank range. The Ten-Tails flicks his Tailed Beast Ball back at him. With B's full transformation now having reached its limit, Gyūki tells B to buy him some time while he generates more chakra to use. As the Ten-Tails fires a Tailed Beast Ball, the attack is misdirected by the timely arrival of the the entire Allied Shinobi Forces. In "The Ties That Bind", with the Alliance having bought enough time, Hawthorn flew towards the Ten-Tails with Rainbow Dash and Soarin's help with his energy now replenished. As the beast prepared to launch a Tailed Beast Ball towards the Alliance, Hawthorn transformed into the Eight-Tails and prepared a Tailed Beast Ball of his own. Recklessly stuffing Gyuki's head into the beast's mouth, Hawthorn was able to stop the attack as well as harm the Ten-Tails as both Tailed Beast Balls detonated inside it. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", with the energy shrouds protecting them dissipated, Star being healed, and Kurama kneading more energy, Hawthorn and Gyuki announced that it was time for them to take centre-stage once again to buy the duo some time to recover as Gyuki noted that the Ten-Tails would become unstoppable if it underwent his final transformation. With Blue's strategy initiated, and the Alliance begin to construct earthen — albeit feeble — defences, Hawthorn intercedes and attempted to throw the attack off-trajectory. However, with none of their combined efforts seemingly working, and the situation looking dire, the Alliance is saved by the arrival of Heartbeat, unbeknownst to them as Hawthorn looked on puzzled that the attacked had seemingly just vanished. In "The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki", as Grogar emerged within the barrier some time later after sealing the beast inside himself, Hawthorn asked Gyūki whether or not that was the beast's final form. Gyūki told him that it was not and that from all appearances, it seemed that the beast had been sealed before reaching his final form. In "The Two Halves of an All", with the situation later turning grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Bomb-firing tree, Hawthorn and the others soon found themselves shrouded in the previous energy mantles again. He noted to Gyūki that he must have also felt the two Kurama's halves merge. He and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Star and Heartbeat's action. In "The Tree of Dreams", when Grogar later extracted the Ten-Tails which begin transforming into a giant tree, Gyūki informed Hawthorn that the Ten-Tails had assumed his true and final form. As the roots of the tree chased Hawthorn down who complained about the volume of roots that had come after him alone, Gyūki noted that it was more than likely because the tree sensed that he had more energy than the others. Ultimately, while worn out, Hawthorn with Shark Skin's aid was able to destroy the roots that had confronted him. In "Pursuing Hope", Hawthorn is shown beside his brother. In "Star Shield", he helps Star defeat Grogar, joining others in hitting Grogar with one of Star's Spiraling Star. The young colt then begins to use the accumulated energy he got from the other tailed beast to remove the Ten-Tails from Grogar. Because Star doesn't have any of Shukaku nor Gyuki's energy, Star was unable to succeed. Hawthorn and Strongpaw joined in to aid Star and drag their respective tailed beast's energy out of Grogar, stopping the flower atop the tree from blooming. In "The Beginning of the End", reuniting with the other tailed beasts after having evacuated the wounded warriors to a safe location, the General of Chaos was able to bind the beasts with chains and began dragging them towards the statue which he had extracted from Grogar. Struggling against his confines, as he is dragged ever closer to the looming threat, Hawthorn severed one of his tentacles. Gyuki apologises to Hawthorn as it is extracted and sealed within the statue along with the other tailed beasts. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", despite having suffered the extraction of his tailed beast, Hawthorn was later shown to have survived by using the energy of Gyuki's previously severed tail. He is then put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse and has Gyuki back inside him again. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Hawthorn is the second known jinchuriki to be able to control the power of his own tailed beast. References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Thicket Inhabitants Category:Deers Category:Royalty Category:Jinchuriki